


SiX

by our_eternal_love_affair



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne Tries, Complete, Consensual Underage Sex, Execution, Forced Marriage, Intersex Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Multi, Multiple Pairings, Musical References, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Not Canon Compliant, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Resurrection, Smart Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Songfic, Underage Rape/Non-con, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_eternal_love_affair/pseuds/our_eternal_love_affair
Summary: The Overlord Vox is now dead, and his Exes are free to tell their stories.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vox, Cherri Bomb/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Loona (Helluva Boss)/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Molly/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 110





	1. Ex-Wives

The Overlord Vox had put in place a court system, becoming a Duke. Upon deciding he needed a wife, he chose one, which would become his first. After her, there were five more, made Vox famous in history. Vox and his six wives. Every Duchess’s marriage to him ended in divorce or death, which was unfortunate in that without him, no one would’ve remembered them in history either. It was a tragic thing to note, but he did have an affinity for each and every one of his wives, in some way, but his love was often overshadowed by his cruelty and tyranny. Each wife had their own place in Hell’s history now, but none of them were exactly happy with their ex and the way it ended. The tutors had come up with a rhyme to remember the order of Vox’s wives, condensing each of their stories into one word each. 

Divorced, beheaded, died. Divorced, beheaded, survived.

Divorced.  
Charlotte, Vox’s first wife. They were together the longest of all of Vox’s marriages, but Charlotte could not bear him a son, and so he left her. She had adored him until she discovered his mistresses, but had remained calm and not raised any questions. During the peak of her marital problems, Vox had threatened to send her to work in a rehabilitation centre, but luckily for her, she was only sent to live with an uncle.  
Beheaded.  
Cherri, who was younger than Charlotte, and who was flirtatious with Vox for quite some time before their marriage. She had been a Baroness, living in Vox’s estate, which enraged Charlotte, who believed herself to be the rightful Duchess, seeing as she was married to Vox first. Cherri said some unsavoury things about Charlotte, making her scandalous in the court’s eyes. Vox got bored of her after some years of marriage and she retaliated, ending in her execution.  
Died.  
After Cherri’s execution, Vox needed another wife, and so he came across young Molly, who fell for the Duke immediately. They got married only a short while after Cherri’s death, but they were actually quite happy for what little time they had. After nine months of marriage, Molly had given birth to a son; Vox was overjoyed, proclaiming his love for Molly. But Molly had always been frail, and her body couldn’t bear the trauma of birth, and so after two weeks of trying to fight the illness that overtook her, Molly died in the arms of Vox.  
Divorced.  
After months of mourning, Vox finally sought a new wife, finding a picture of a hellhound named Loona. After seeing her picture, Vox sent for her to be brought to his court and married to him. Upon seeing her in person, Vox found himself repulsed, claiming she had lied. Their marriage was never consummated and so he divorced her, which allowed her to live freely as a Marchioness, not needing to marry again.  
Beheaded.  
Everyone had been shocked when Vox married Angel. He had already had two lovers, according to rumors, but no one had dared to speak of it to Vox, and so he married the hermaphrodite spider. All of this came out after one of Vox’s allies, Duke Valentino, had informed him that Angel had “seduced him” the night of a ball when Vox was not present. Valentino’s honesty allowed him to live, but the teenage Duchess was not as lucky, being executed in front of the court.  
Survived.  
Vagatha was the final wife, the one who led Vox to his end after forming a secret alliance with the Overlord Alastor, who was an Earl at the time, becoming a Duke after killing Vox. Vagatha had no interest in Vox, as he was male, but she had no choice, being brought into Vox’s court and married to him against her wishes. 

Now that Vox was dead and Alastor carried his title, all barrier magic that had been placed on the estate was now dissipated, allowing the Duchesses that resided in the void to speak to the living duchesses.

Alastor was out, deciding to entertain himself while the Duchesses spoke. Charlotte was the first to rush to Vagatha’s side, wrapping her arms around her and pressing a kiss to her lips. Before marrying Vox, Vagatha had started courting Charlotte, the two being very much in love. It hadn’t even been a full day since Vox’s death, but his Ex-Wives were already meeting each other. Cherri and Angel had become best friends after being together in the void, so they already knew about each other’s experience with the deceased Duke. All of them decided that it was best to let out any ill will towards the Duke now so that they could finally be done with him and move on. Because this was about their marriages to the Duke, it was decided that they would go in order.


	2. No Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte is the first wife, and competition breaks out.

Charlotte was the first, and so it was decided that she would also speak first.   
“So… I was sixteen, and because I thought that I needed him, I was a doormat. I said _‘Okay’_ to everything, and then he started coming home with some random girl’s perfume on his collar, yet I didn’t say anything. I always held my tongue, even after he fathered a son with one of these mistresses.” She said, sighing. The look of shock on the other present Duchesses’ faces spoke for itself. They all agreed that they had married a philanderer, but multiple mistresses and illegitimate children? Charlotte nodded.  
“And then… One day I found a draft of a letter to one of the Baronesses… Cherri. And so I confront him! I actually woman up and ask him _‘What’s this?’_ and he says he wants a divorce! I can’t believe it. So for once, I say _‘No Way!’_ and he decides that I should go live and work in a rehabilitation centre!” She was enraged just thinking about it, throwing her hands about. 

Vagatha cupped her cheek, causing Charlotte to calm down slightly, resting her head on the other Duchess’s shoulder.  
“He wanted to replace me, and he thought I was going to grant him annulment, the idiot! As if I’m going to put myself in that position of vulnerability. I knew that because I was the first and I survived, that I would be the true Duchess of this court for the rest of my life.” Charlotte said, which made the others raise a brow, but say nothing. Charlotte sighed and shook her head. “The one after me was living here as well! She served in this court as well, under this roof. She was-” The sound of a throat clearing came from the void, cutting Charlotte off. “Cherri was the one who Vox divorced me for. I remember when he told me about his wish for a divorce. He shipped me in to be his wife and then he wanted to get rid of me? It’s… It’s… Despicable! If I had known that I was marrying someone so shi-” She took a breath. “Shameless, I would’ve said no to the marriage, even if it meant being exiled from society.” 

The other Duchesses all hummed in agreement aside from Molly, but Charlotte looked around at the estate, sighing.   
“He must’ve thought that I was crazy, or naive, or something like that, because there was no way that I could have possibly been saying _’No’_ to Vox. But I did. I said no, and he threatened me with that rehabilitation centre, like he would send me, a Duchess to work in solitude. As if I was going to let that happen. After all I had done for him, he wanted to just up and get rid of me! I’m sorry if this an unpopular opinion, but I had it rough!”

While Vagatha gave a slight nod, there was laughter coming from the void, it was Cherri and Angel. Charlotte could almost see them cradling each other in laughter.  
“Yeah, you’re right, Charlie... By the way, nice neck, bitch!” Cherri cackled, followed by Angel wheezing at Cherri’s statement. Charlotte gave a gasp.  
“Excuse me! So this is a competition then? Alright, the Duchess who had the worst run with Vox wins!” She crossed her arms. Vagatha covered her face and shook her head, but all of the other Duchesses seemed to be in agreement.   
Loona looked at Charlotte with a brow risen.   
“And who’ll judge?” She asked, before the telltale static of radio answered her question.   
“I’ll take care of that!” Cheered the Overlord, Duke Alastor. “I promise there shall be no bias,” He said as he snapped his fingers, allowing the three Duchesses in the void physical form, although they couldn’t physically touch anything. Charlotte gave a nod, and the rest of the Duchesses shrugged.  
“Fine, but we know that there’ll only be one winner, and whoever wins, is named the real, true Duchess of Vox’s estate.” Charlotte said, crossing her arms. Everyone else nodded in agreement before allowing Charlotte to get back to her story.  
“And you know that during my marriage to Vox, while he was flirting with and wooing Cherri, he was still trying to get me to have a son? No matter how many failed pregnancies there were, he tried until the very end to get me to have a son. I was humiliated when the divorce went through. There was nowhere for me to go… Nothing for me to do. I lost all hope. Until Vaggie became my dearest friend, and now my girlfriend.”

Cherri sighed.   
“Is it my turn yet?” She asked, crossing her arms. Angel laughed and looked over at her, sighing softly. Alastor’s smile faltered at that laugh, but he just continued to keep his distance, watching the Duchesses.  
“Well, Charlie? Are you finished with your story, dear?” Alastor asked, to which Charlotte nodded and sighed. “Alright then, take it away, Cherri, dear.”

A smirk grew on Cherri’s ghostly face.


	3. Don't Lose Ur Head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherri takes the stage and gives her reasons on why she should win the competition.

“I grew up in Valentino’s court, surprise surprise!” Cherri cheered, looking over at Angel, who gave her a knowing nod. “Angie and I are second cousins.” She informed, to the surprised faces of the other Duchesses. “We met officially after his death, but I was there when he was born. There’s only about… 14 years between us.” Angel held her arm as she spoke, nodding to verify. “But enough about him, let’s talk about me!”

She exclaimed, causing Angel to frown shortly but hum and listen anyway.  
“So… I moved here a year after Angel was born, and started serving as a Baroness, so… Yeah. Everything was all cool until Vox sent me a note, and I was like _’Hm… Okay!’_ because he was pretty fine at the time. I assumed that because he and Charlie weren’t married anymore, according to him,” She smirked. “That there was room for me in there, so I replied, gave him a little… ‘XO, Baby’ if yanno what I mean.” She winked, causing the other Duchesses to gasp. 

“Kisses? To a married man - THE married man?” Loona looked concerned. Cherri hummed.  
“Yeah, well… Imagine my surprise, when I find the missus is sleeping one Vox away from me!” Cherri hooted, which made Alastor have to stifle a chuckle as well.  
"You were sleeping in the same bed as his wife?" He questioned. Cherri shrugged.  
"What was I meant to do?" There was a collective groan from everyone except Alastor. “But yeah, I said to him _’Make up your mind! I ain’t some chick you can have in your threesome!’_ and then on a separate occasion, I said to Charlie as we were getting ready for bed… _’Don’t be bitter because I’m fitter.’_ And she lost it because not only was it true, I made it rhyme!” Cherri cackled. “But of course, word got around, because servants can’t seem to mind their own goddamn business, and so the rest of the court got kinda annoyed at me, because technically Charlie was still his wife at the time. All I had to say was _’Sorry, not sorry.’_ , and everyone was even more mad at me. But Voxxy and I wanted to get kinda R-18, X-Rated, so… He finally got that divorce, and there I was, 15 and married to the Duke Vox. Me bein' the petty bitch I am, I wrote on Charlie's suitcases _'Don't Lose Ur Head'_ , which was funny in hindsight. I should follow my own advice.” Cherri laughed. 

Everyone looked at her and rose a brow. That wasn’t much of a sob story. Did she even want to win? Cherri rose her eyebrow. “Oh, you didn’t think I was done, did ya?” She asked, before sighing and casually picking at her cuticles. “It was cool, until I gave birth to my daughter, Then Vox just kinda got bored, going out on the town and hangin’ with a few babes. I don’t agree with Charlie on anything except that it ain’t fun when there’s another woman involved. So I’m thinkin’ of ways to get his attention back, and bein’ nice just wasn’t workin’!” Cherri crossed her arms. “So… I flirted with a guy.” Angel nudged her and she sighed. “Or three. But Vox blew it out of proportion, accusing me of having sex with all of his servants and then - get this!” She seemed enraged at this next thing. “Accused me of having sex with my cousin, Angel’s dad!” 

Loona gagged, Charlotte crossed her arms and looked away, Alastor coughed and looked away, Angel cringed, as did Molly, who hadn’t said a word the entire time.  
“He was all like _’You fucking whore!’_ ” She imitated Vox mockingly before returning to her own voice. “And then I was like _’Listen, bro! It ain’t my fault that you can’t get it up!’_ And he really didn’t like that… So I was thrown in jail for about a week, and then he had me executed with a holy sword. Yeah, so I win, thank you very much!”

Charlotte scoffed and turned away, refusing to even say anything. Vagatha covered her face again, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
“So… You were controversial, and he liked that until he was married to you and wanted to move onto the next wife.” She relayed, which Cherri nodded to.  
“Yep, sounds about right. My whole thing is… Don’t get bitter, get better.” She shrugged. Angel giggled and nodded, before looking over at Molly, who was next.  
“ _Fratella_ , it’s your turn.” He said, earning a smile from Molly. 

“Well… I’m the only one he _truly_ loved.” She said, earning a scoff from every other Duchess.  
“Rude.” They all said in unison. She just bit her lip and then looked at all of them, smiling softly.  
“Even though he wasn’t too kind to the two Duchesses before me, he was sweet to me. We adored each other, and… I stood by him, no matter what. He raged, and the two before raged back, because they were full of fire, being such badass ladies.” She smiled, to which Charlotte and Cherri smiled only a little. “But I… I didn’t.”

Molly took a deep breath before beginning.


	4. Heart Of Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly tells us of her devotion as a wife.

Molly looked around at her fellow Duchesses. She knew she was the most forgettable, but she didn’t really care. She knew that she wasn’t going to win, but she still wanted to tell her story.  
“Vox needed another wife, and he desperately wanted a male heir as well. So… After Cherri’s death, I was chosen and betrothed to Vox. We got married ten days later - soon, I know, but he was… Sweet. And he loved me. I was so excited to be his wife, to serve him and start a family, but… I’ve never been very strong. During the first week of our marriage, I got really sick, and he wasn’t sure I was going to recover, but… I did. And then I found out. I was pregnant.” Molly’s eyes filled with tears as she smiled, bringing her hands over her stomach as a force of habit.

“I was going to have a son with Vox, and we were going to be a family.” She said, before her smile shrunk. “And we were… For around two weeks. I got really, really sick. And this time, it was obvious that I wasn’t getting better. Vox came in to spend my last hours alive with me, and he held my hand the entire way through. I don’t regret a single thing. I wouldn’t have changed anything that I can control.” She said.

The other Duchesses looked at each other and then Molly, sighing gently. They of course all knew that Vox was buried next to their son, who didn’t make it to full adulthood, and Molly, as he’d requested in his will. While it was sad that she didn’t live too long after she’d married the man she loved, Angel and Cherri had the same case, as well as it was clear she was really lucky to have died of natural causes. Angel looked at her sympathetically, smiling a little.  
“There’s something else too, go on…” He encouraged.

Molly brought out a sheet of paper out of nowhere, biting her lip.   
“I wrote him a letter when I first got sick, just in case I couldn’t even speak towards the end of my life.” She said. “And I gave it to him the day before I passed. He sat on my bed, reading it as he tried not to get too upset. It broke my heart to see him so sad, but I was glad to know my words meant something to him.” She said, before taking a deep breath and looking down at the letter and starting to read.

 _“To my beloved husband, Overlord Duke Vox… I’m so sorry that I wasn’t strong enough to recover from giving birth to our son, and I’m sorry for leaving you alone with our child and my stepchildren. It breaks my heart to know that I won’t be there for his first words, his first steps… I’ll never see him grow. But I know you’ll take care of him. Even though I know your heart changes its mind often, I still believe that it is good. When I found out I was going to marry you, I was overjoyed, because you’re the only one I’ve ever loved, and I mean that with every ounce of truth possible. Despite your time with the Duchesses before me, I know how kind you can be. You’ve shown me your true love over and over again, and even though I will have to leave you due to my serious illness, I want you to know that I will never leave your side. Even if you forget about me, or if you decide that you don’t love me anymore, I promise that my love is set in stone. No matter what you say or what you do, I won’t let it break me. I’ll stand by you even if the entirety of Hell turns against you - Because I love you, Vox. Like rivers run dry and reveal their scars, I will always be here. Everything I’ve ever done has led up to loving and marrying you, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for any harm I may have ever caused you. Love always, Molly.”_ Silent tears had whispered down her face as she read the letter, sniffling and biting her lip. Angel gently stroked her shoulders while Cherri was silent. Charlotte and Vagatha sat there with tears in their eyes as well, while Loona hummed, not saying anything either. Alastor’s expression was the same as always, until Molly sighed. “Because what hurts more than a broken heart?”

Cherri had to stifle her laugh, as did Alastor and Angel.   
“A severed head.” She said, which caused all of them to laugh, aside from Molly, who rolled her eyes slightly. Whenever Angel laughed, Alastor’s smile seemed to twitch, and his gaze always lingered on him longer than anyone else in the room. He sighed and hummed.  
“Well, I do believe that we have another Duchess to learn about,” He started. “Loona, take it away, dear!”

Loona stood up and crossed her arms, smoothing out her shorts - normally quite scandalous for a Duchess to wear - and shrugged.  
“Kay then… Well, it’s just… _Tragic_.” She started.


	5. Haus Of Holbein + Get Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loona's run was definitely easier than the rest, and the Duchesses doubt that Angel's run could've been that bad.

Loona was scooped up from her daily life at her adoptive father’s house, his company providing the riches to keep them afloat. Vox had commissioned a portrait of her, so she was to be made as beautiful as possible. The young lady was a relative of the viscountess’s third cousin, Stolas, despite being a hellhound herself. Even though her relations made her seem as if she’d be extraordinarily beautiful, she was not as heavenly as she had been described.

When brought to the estate, she was definitely not what Vox had expected. She was too tall for his liking, her features were much too sharp, and not to mention her face. It was always a scowl. Vox had been shown a beautiful hellhound with soft, feminine features, who looked as if she was an earthly puppy. As much as this wouldn’t have been too much of an issue, Loona’s overall aura made Vox irritated. He found her crude and unmannered, which embarrassed him in front of the court. Vox hadn’t laid a finger on her sexually, which surprised everyone as he was definitely one to be led by his desires. He was kind to her, which also surprised everyone. He kissed her good morning and sat with her at the dinner table, which seemed to appease her short temper, as she was, as she liked to say, _’sensitive’_. 

After six months of marriage, Vox asked for an annulment of marriage, which Loona agreed to - most likely saving her from a fate similar to the Duchesses before her. Because of how rocky Vox’s marriages were, his children needed a mother figure, and surprisingly, Loona filled that role well because the children were quiet and calm. This sparked an idea in Vox’s head during his search for divorce - he could simply divorce Loona and then send her to live in her own lavish house with anything she could ever want, and no one around to tell her what to do. She could come and go to court as she pleased and she was known from the divorce onwards as _‘The Duke’s Beloved Sister’_. This worked out for her fine, as she had all of her own servants and she could do whatever she pleased.

Being the luckiest of Vox’s wives, she knew she wasn’t going to win… So why not lose with explosive force?  
“Vox shipped me in from outta town to marry me, but he thought I didn’t look as good as I did in the picture, and so… Six months of marriage before we split up. Because we didn’t fuck, I didn’t have to marry anyone after him, so I lived in my mansion without any men around to tell me what to do. He was a chill guy, I guess. He wore all black for the whole time we were married, as well as the whole time he was single.”

This made Molly gasp and place her hands over her mouth. Vox had mourned her? That was probably why he was a little easier on Loona.   
“Even though everything still turned out cool, I can’t believe he thought I was ugly! I mean… Look at me!” Loona gestured to herself. “I’m pretty damn fine. But whatever, honestly. My lifestyle is I do what I want, who I want, when I want, and I don’t listen to anyone, because I’m a Duchess, but I don’t have to do any of the work!”

The other Duchesses booed and Alastor chuckled, watching them bicker.   
“Oh, come on! You got called ugly, and he gave you everything you could ever want, and he said I was the sexiest woman he’d seen, but he cut my head off!” Cherri complained. Angel cringed at the _’compliment’_ that was supposed to be, but he had to nod and agree.   
“Me too. He said that I was the most exquisite creature, and that my beauty was so bewitching that it made men weak. He wasn’t wrong…” 

Everyone except Alastor then looked to Angel and rose a brow.   
“Sorry, but who are you again?” Loona asked, which made Angel raise a finger to speak before Charlotte spoke up.   
“Only the least known Duchess. All of us had a thing… What was yours?” She asked, taking on an uncharacteristically mean tone, which made Vagatha look at her in shock. “What? His only defining factor is that he was a boy.”  
Molly sighed softly.   
“Well, Angel, you didn’t actually have any children, so…” She started, which made Angel frown.  
“And I was beheaded first, so you’re kinda unoriginal in that.” Cherri piped up. Angel let go of her arm and crossed all four of his, turning his head away, 

“Oh, ha ha, funny!” He said sarcastically, which made Charlotte scoff.   
“Yeah, speaking of funny, good luck competing with us, honey! See, Cherri? I can rhyme too!” She exclaimed, which Cherri shrugged at. 

"Well..." Angel trailed off.


	6. All You Wanna Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tells his story - through someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE AND DEPICTION OF VIOLENCE.

“You’re right, your lives sounded terrible!” Angel exclaimed, causing the others to nod, crossing their arms. He went over to Charlotte, placing his hands on her shoulders. “I mean, Charlie, almost moving into a rehabilitation centre and then not!” He gasped mockingly. “That almost could’ve been really hard for you.” He said, before going to Cherri and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “And Cherri, you got your head chopped off! Surely that means you’ll win the competition! Oh… Wait… Divorced, beheaded died, divorced, beheaded - oh, nevermind.”Angel turned to Molly and took her hands. “Dying of natural causes...WHEN WILL JUSTICE BE SERVED!?” He yelled. Sighing, Angel moved to Vagatha. “And surviving?” He left a pregnant pause before going over to Loona and sighing mournfully. “But seriously, being rejected for your looks? That legit sounds really rough… I wouldn’t know anything about that, I mean… Look at me.” He smirked. 

“So yeah, I’m gonna need all the luck I can get, because… I just don’t know how I’ll compete with you all. Oh, wait… Like this.” Angel said, before clicking his fingers in Alastor’s direction. The Duchesses raised a brow before they saw Alastor’s smile twitch as he knelt, his microphone broadcasting something that sounded like a radio drama.   
“The Tragedy of the Fifth Duchess! A true story, this broadcast dedicated to the departed Angel, by his admirer and lover, Alastor!” The rest of the Duchesses gave a very audible gasp as this little tidbit of information was revealed. Alastor was Angel’s lover? But he was married to Vox, and then executed for having an affair. The microphone started speaking again as it told Angel’s story.

“Angel, born in Valentino’s court was taught many of the arts as a child, being educated in the arts of literature by one Sir Pentious. The young Viscountess lived happily, feeling close to his mentor. Although one day, it started to become too close. Sir Pentious took advantage of young Angel, abusing his status of adulthood - expressing his adoration for Angel, he would often run his fingers through the child’s hair while whispering _”You’re so sweet, Angel… The fairest of the fair…”_ The 13 year old Angel had no idea the turmoil he was getting into, how this was the beginning of a pattern. Molested during every lesson, Angel couldn’t stop himself and fell in love with Pentious, who was 23 years Angel’s senior at 36. Thankfully, Pentious could not bring himself to have sex with the child, and instead opted to only touch him.” 

Angel clicked his fingers to pause it, which Alastor did, the sound of a record scratching accompanying the click. It was as if Angel had Alastor under some sort of spell.   
“He wanted to dip his pen in my inkwell, if yanno what I mean.” He giggled, causing Alastor to give a guttural growl of jealousy. Angel giggled. “He taught me guitar as well. Plucked my strings all the way to G. But… Pentious loved me, and I loved him.” Alastor was almost like an animal with his growling. Angel sighed softly and moved to stand next to Alastor, patting his head, although he couldn’t actually touch him. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop. By the way, my commentary is unskippable.” He clicked his fingers again, starting up the broadcast again.

“What was Angel to do? Being in a love affair with a teacher couldn’t have been good for our heroine. After Angel’s father walked in on Sir Pentious molesting poor little Angel, the child was removed and put into the care of his grandmother in Valentino’s care, where he lived peacefully for a year until his third cousin, Stolas came into his life.” Angel clicked his fingers. 

“Real tall… And so sexy.” Angel bit his lip before clicking his fingers again.   
“Stolas enlisted Angel’s help in his office, having Angel as his little assistant, having him perform small duties like organising his notes and bringing him his pens.” Angel clicked his fingers again, sighing.   
“I just… really felt the chemistry. He was always running his fingers through my hair, and we had real strong feelings for each other.” Angel said, sighing. “He was so passionate, and of course he let me use his… _favourite quill_. He spilled ink all over my parchment.” Angel said, not letting up with his sexual innuendos. He clicked his fingers again, allowing Alastor some reprieve from his jealousy. 

“After a few months he and Stolas were in a sexual relationship, Stolas having snuck into Angel’s bed and deflowering him, to which Angel admitted when yelled at by his grandmother, stating _”I let him handle the parts of me that I’m not supposed to…”_ And so, admitting to this sordid, illicit relationship, Angel was torn away from his lover to serve in Vox’s court, his grandmother hoping that this would straighten him out.” Angel clicked his fingers and sighed.   
“That one was legit… It didn’t matter if he was… 39. The connection we had was so real… And it was different from Pentious. Stolas was different from all of the other guys. He said he was gonna marry me. I loved Stolas, and he loved me.” Angel said, clicking his fingers before Alastor could say anything. 

“By now, playtime was over for the now fourteen year old Angel, who was moved into the court of the fourth Duchess, serving under her loyally until her divorce to Vox. After a month of Vox getting to know Angel, the employer/employee relationship was being broken down by the hour; Vox becoming unprofessional in his addressing of Angel with lingering touches, sweet pet names and longing glances. After taking a year to pick up on what this meant, our heroine found himself in a position to be loved by someone who was going to actually take care of him, and so he accepted Vox’s suggestion for marriage straight away, becoming the fifth Duchess of Vox’s court.”

Angel clicked his fingers.   
“Calling me sweetheart and stuff was nice, and he gave me everything I could’ve ever wanted, honestly. I was going to be happy.” He said, smiling. “But… with Vox, it wasn’t easy. His temper was short and his friends were really gross. Well, except for this one guy…” Angel clicked his fingers.   
Alastor growled at this last one before resuming his broadcast.  
“One night, Vox was out on a business trip, and so his friend, Overlord Duke Valentino had accompanied Angel to a ball, as requested by the Duchess himself. The two were very good friends, Valentino treating Angel delicately and kindly.”   
Angel clicked his fingers and smiled, biting his lip.   
“This guy was what I wanted. He was just a friend, nothing else. No chemistry, no sex, no nothing… He was just a devoted friend. By now, we all know that all men wanna do is touch me, introduce me to his bird and bees…” Angel shuddered. “But Val… He was different.” He clicked his fingers. 

Alastor didn’t usually bring how he felt into his broadcasts, but he just couldn’t stop himself from bringing his part into all of this.  
“After Valentino had slipped out for a smoke, Angel and I spoke for a while, having met over reaching for the same glass of champagne. He captured my interest like no one had ever before, and I quickly fell in love with him… This caring, sweet, intelligent Duchess… I was knocked off of my feet for the first time.”   
Angel cleared his throat. Alastor sighed before he looked up at Angel, who gave him a sad smile, mouthing _’I love you.’_

“As Valentino approached the Earl Alastor and Duchess Angel, Alastor quietly vowed to Angel that he’d find a way to marry him before leaving him to Valentino… Something that the now Overlord Duke Alastor would regret for the rest of his existence. The rest played out like a horror novel. Valentino led Angel down the corridor of Vox’s wing of the estate.   
_”Why are you bringing me here?”_ Angel asked, as Valentino’s toothy grin widened, his six arms pinning Angel to the wall as he pressed a kiss onto the Duchess’s lips. He held Angel down, using minimal effort to hold down the struggling 15 year old. Valentino shoved Angel into the master bedroom, locking the door behind them as he pushed Angel against the wall, kissing and licking at his neck, hands tearing Angel’s gown up to his thighs, knowing that no one would hear his screams as the bustling party would mask them. Poor Angel laid there as Valentino’s hands made their way to where they were not welcome, fingers making their way into Angel’s womanly parts.   
_”So tight, even though Vox told me that he fucks you every night.”_ He said, listening to the whimpers and sobs of the teenager. He chuckled as he brought out his length, holding Angel’s legs open and restraining him with the other sets of arms before shoving himself into him, hearing the poor little Duchess scream in pain, writhing around in attempt to escape from the fate befalling him. This lasted for hours, Valentino taking advantage of Angel’s dissociative state, leaning down to bite Angel’s bottom lip until it bled, grasping his hair and pulling hard before whispering to him with a cruel smile. _”You’re the fairest of them all, Angel…”_ Until he came to a climax, leaving Angel laying on the floor of his own bedroom, bleeding and staring up at the ceiling.”

“I don’t know why I thought he would be different…”  
Angel was sitting there quivering, looking over at Alastor. Normally, he wouldn’t want to have this story aired, but he knew it was important that people knew what actually happened to him. The worst part of the broadcast was that every single voice sample was real, as there had been radios in every room, as a means to play music for Angel to sing to, and Alastor, who could manipulate radio waves, played these stories with a solemn grin. 

“After Angel’s assault, Valentino, ever the cruel coward, confessed to Vox that he had sex with Angel, but it wasn’t described how it really happened.   
_”He begged me to take him, and he couldn’t wait any longer. He told me that he was unsatisfied with you and needed more. I mean, look at his reputation. The tutor, his own relative, you, me… He only wants one thing.”_ And so, the infuriated Vox threw the pleading Angel in prison, his execution pending. Angel begged his husband to believe him, but alas, to no avail, and so, two days after his imprisonment, the Duchess was led up to the executioner’s block, laying his head down - as he’d practised, so as to not disappoint the people who came to see his execution - and saying his final _”I love you, Alastor.”_ before the holy sword was brought down unto him, his life ending.”

Angel felt the phantom pain of the swordsman’s swing, shuddering and sniffling as tears rolled down his face. Alastor looked to Angel, eyes glassy as a single tear escaped his own eyes.   
“And when Alastor heard this, he quickly rushed to go see Angel, hoping to tell him he felt the same, only to be greeted by the sight of Angel’s severed head, wearing a veil, eyes closed and face painted beautifully; his body stood upright, tied to a wooden pole, wearing the gown he’d worn to the ball with Valentino, as a means of humiliation.”  
Alastor choked out the last part.  
“It was then that Alastor swore he’d avenge Angel. He knew there was no way that it was true, and by listening to everything that had been said near the radios, he found out that he was right. Angel was innocent. And Alastor was going to make Vox pay. Only after Angel’s execution did Vox find out that Angel was the younger brother of the woman he’d loved more than anyone ever before - Molly. Feeling regret settle into him, that _pathetic worm_ had Angel’s head sewn back onto his neck and he was buried near two graves that had familiar names on them. On Angel’s left, _Sir Pentious_ ; on his right, _Stolas_ , both men having been executed by Vox’s orders. When I asked him why, Vox said that after all of this time, he realised that the first two affairs were when Angel was too young to know better. Until his dying breaths, he continued to deny that Angel hadn’t seduced Valentino. The weakling most likely couldn’t bear to face the reality that he’d executed his favourite wife’s younger brother, who was totally innocent of the charges laid against him.”

Angel looked over at Alastor with sad eyes as the rest of the Duchesses sat in silence. They all silently agreed that Angel definitely had the worst run. Slowly standing up, he looked over at Vagatha.  
“Y-Your turn.” He said simply. 

Vagatha bit her lip before looking to Charlotte, whose guilt was apparent on her face, then to Cherri, who seemed as if she was a mix of enraged and sympathetic; to Molly, who stood there sobbing as she gazed at her younger brother, and to Loona, who bit her lip, staying silent indefinitely. Vagatha shook her head and looked at all of them.  
“I’m good.” She said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry ~~not sorry~~ , Angel.


	7. I Don't Need Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duchesses listen to Vagatha and come to a realisation.

Vagatha bit her lip.  
“I just… can’t. It’s wrong. Competing over who went through the most trauma is stupid. Pain is pain, whether you’re on crutches or in a cast.” She said, to which Cherri scoffed.  
“Puh-lease! You just know that you won’t win, so you don’t wanna compete!”  
Charlotte bit her lip.  
“Everyone did compete, Vaggie.” She murmured, to which Vagatha sighed. 

“You know what? Fine. I’ll tell my story.” She sighed before taking Charlotte’s hand.

“So everyone knows I’m with Charlie. I’m a lesbian, I’m not bi. But you can’t say no to Vox, and so even though Charlie and I were already dating, I had to break it off, so I… I wrote her a letter.”

Vagatha took a breath and went to her throne which sat next to Vox’s, bringing out a letter that she had written and received back from Charlotte.

”Charlie, mi amor… I love you, you know I love you. In every single way. Every possible way. I miss you so very much. I can’t stay with you, honey. Believe me, I want to. We’ve made a life together, and I want to keep it. Everything we’ve done together feels so right, and I must confess, I’m struggling to hold back my tears. I’ll never be over you, because I truly think we have a future together. But now, all hope is gone. There’s absolutely nothing I can do to push this back further. And even though it’s completely false, I have been ordered to say that I don’t need your love. I see no better times than the ones I spent with you, but it bears repeating by order. We cannot carry on - I don’t need your love. I don’t have a choice in this, I never did. I’ve even been married twice before, just so I wouldn’t be harmed. I really don’t have a choice; if Vox says it’s you, then… It’s you. No matter my feelings, this is required of me. I’m begging you to believe that if I had the choice, then no holds barred, I’d tell him how I felt. I’d say… _‘I will never be yours! I’m not just some plaything to satisfy you until your heart changes its mind again. If you think that I’m going to give up my lover, my work, dreams and aspirations, just to care for you, then you need to wake up to the reality of the situation. There’s nothing you can do about it - because I don’t need your love!’_ ...But I can’t say that. Not to Overlord Duke Vox. So, this is goodbye. All my love… Vaggie.” 

Vagatha let her tears fall onto the page as she read it, sniffling softly to herself.  
“So… I sent that letter to Charlie, married Vox, and became the one who ‘survived’. I’ve told you what you wanted to hear. The final wife. But… Why should that story be the one I have to tell? To win this sad competition of yours? I’m out. This isn’t my defining story. There’s so much more to me. Remember I’m a writer and an activist. I fought for female and children’s education in the poverty stricken districts of Hell so that everyone can independently study! I even commissioned the first female painter of this court to paint my portrait! Why can’t I talk about that? Because in history - in the history that his shadow smothers… I’m fixed as one of six. Without him… I disappear in history. So do all of you.”

The Duchesses looked around, before looking at each other and nodding slightly in agreement.  
“Wait… I don’t get it.” Cherri spoke up. Vagatha gave her a weak smile.  
“Why does anyone know who we are?” She asked.  
Cherri gave a laugh and stuck out her hand. “My sixth finger?”  
Loona rolled her eyes. “Put it away, hon.”  
Vagatha hummed and shook her head. “Let me put it this way. Who was… The Duke before Vox’s wife?”  
The Duchesses looked around at each other and shrugged.  
“And the Duke before him?”  
Another shrug.  
“And before him?”  
Angel spoke up.  
“Oh, you mean the originator of the oldest court in Hell, Lucifer? His wife’s name was Lilith-” He received a look. “I mean… We don’t know..?”

Vagatha smiled. “Exactly. The point is, the only reason Alastor is not-so-secretly broadcasting this, is because once upon a time…”  
“The same guy fell in love with us.” Angel said gently, as Loona hummed. “But isn’t there a bigger problem here?” He asked.  
“The dissolution of the previous class system.” Charlotte stated confidently, while the others looked to her and raised their brows.  
“No.” Loona said simply.  
“I’m talking about us. Because when we’re together-” He was cut off by Cherri.  
“We all realise that Molly has weird legs!”  
Angel shook his head.  
“No! That’s what I’m talking about! We compare ourselves. And when we’re the… The six wives of Overlord Duke Vox, we each become… Just that. One of his wives. One of-”

“Six.” All of them said in unison. Vagatha nodded. Cherri’s eyes lit up.  
“Oh, I get it! Since the only thing we have in common is our husband, grouping us is an inherently comparative act as such unnecessarily elevates a historical approach ingrained in patriarchal structures.” She said. The Duchesses looked at her with wide eyes. “Yeah. I read.”  
“So basically, we’re stuck.” Molly sighed.  
“What a waste of time.” Charlotte sighed as well. “Well, I guess there’s not much we can do about it now.”  
“...Do you know what would’ve been really cool, though?” Angel smiled softly. Vagatha turned to him.  
“What?”  
He fiddled with the hem of the absurdly short, transparent skirt he was forced to wear as Vox’s wife. “If before we spent this whole time fighting, we had realised that comparing ourselves would turn out to be such a mess.” He looked like he was reconsidering that statement. “Actually, that wouldn’t have been educational. But if we had realised, then we could’ve come up with a way to reclaim our stories and remove Vox’s love from our lives once and for all.”  
Loona’s eyes widened. “Aww, we could’ve taken turns talking about it all cool! If only we’d thought of that before.” 

All of the Duchesses looked to Alastor, who smirked knowingly. 

“The Story of The Final Duchess: Retold in interview form!” Alastor declared, spawning a microphone for each Duchess.  
“So… We had no choice.”  
Charlotte spoke, looking to Cherri with a peacemaking smile.  
“But now we’re alone.”  
Molly and Loona nodded as they looked at each other, repeating the first Duchess’s words.  
“We’re taking back the mic.” Angel said as he lovingly fiddled with the microphone that matched Alastor’s, in his signature magenta.  
“I’m going to raise my voice.” Vagatha said, her tone filled with resolve. “We were always told we needed him, his love, but now it’s time to rise above it! Even though we weren’t able to achieve this in our history, we’re taking back this moment and the rest forever more for ourselves!”

“We’re done.” Charlotte said, taking Vagatha’s hand and giving it a squeeze.  
Angel went over to Alastor and cupped his cheek, kissing his forehead. “The story’s been told too many times, and now I’ve got enough love stories to grow old.”  
Loona nodded, crossing her arms. “And it may seem tough, but it’s time to let go. Let that guy’s love run cold.”  
Molly smiled and nodded. “We’re taking back control!”  
“Basically what it comes down to is…” Vagatha gave a nod to Charlotte, holding her close. 

“We don’t need your love, Vox. Let it be done, wherever you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, we're almost at the end! Don't fear, I have many long oneshot ideas, as well as a few more linear stories for you. Thank you very much for your continued support.


	8. SiX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duchesses imagine a life without Vox and a bit of magic brings back our beloved.

“Charlie… What would you have done if you hadn’t married Vox? Tell it like that’s what really happened. We’ll all do the same.” Vaggie said, watching as all of the other Duchesses nodded in agreement.   
Charlie smiled, standing straight.  
“Vox got down on one knee and I said… _’No way!’_ And I moved into the rehabilitation centre. I devoted myself to helping demons achieve heaven! I also started putting on musical theatre pieces!”  
Everyone clapped slightly - as expected of Charlie. Cherri hummed, smiling.  
“He sent me a letter with some dumb poetry in it, and I burnt it! I joined the turf wars and started livin’ life as a demilordette and I’m the bossest bitch there is when I strum my guitar so hard that shit blows up!” She exclaimed, a mischievous smirk on her face.  
Molly smiled. “Since my first son… I’ve had more. We made a family band, and we’re famous now! We’re called the Spiders!” She exclaimed. That brought a smile to everyone’s face as they nodded.  
Loona was next up, smiling. “I said no, and I stayed to help my dad with his business, and we got super rich. I have parties every single night, and I’m gonna tour with my amazing DJ skills. When I’m at a party, everybody Gets Down.” Everyone laughed along with her, nodding. Of course that would be her path.   
Angel took Alastor’s hand, smiling at him. “Pentious tried to put the moves on me, but I was like… ‘Bye!’ And I kept writing by myself. I learnt all about literature, and I’ve even branched out to writing songs. Songs that are broadcasted on my husband Alastor’s radio station.” Alastor’s eyes widened before he smiled even wider than before, dragging a claw down his palm and watching as black blood dripped onto the floor, furiously muttering something before crossing his fingers. Everyone looked at him in confusion before Molly, Cherri and Angel all shrieked in delight when they discovered that they could _actually_ touch things now. Angel rushed to Alastor and kissed him like he never would again, with Alastor happily reciprocating, a little too much. 

They were all over each other on the floor of the court, rolling over each other occasionally and making a little too much noise to be considered PG. Vaggie and Charlie smiled as they kissed each other happily, still as close as ever. Molly seemed content to look at Vox’s portrait. Cherri turned to Loona and pounced on her, initiating a kiss. Everyone was quite confused as they’d never mentioned anything about being in a relationship. After Cherri pulled away, Loona looked at her and rose a brow.  
“What was that for?” Cherri laughed in response.  
“Everyone else was doing it, I wanted someone to kiss as well.”

After Alastor and Angel got up and fixed themselves up, they kissed once more - if you could call five more times once more, and looked to Cherri and Loona, laughing. Vaggie kissed Charlie’s forehead and hummed.   
“Well… I heard about all of these incredible women - and Angel, and I reached out. We all have some form of music in our lives, and so we made an album of poetry, music and short stories under the name Six. We rule the entertainment industry, and… I don’t need your love to do it, Vox. All I need is… Six.”   
The Duchesses all gave sounds of approval, smiling and ‘Aww’ing at her insinuation.   
“We’re all one of a kind and can’t be categorised, we’ve spent too much time lost in _his_ version of history, and now we’re free to take our crowning glory, because for even a little bit longer… We’re Six.”

The Duchesses nodded, smiling and all bringing it in for a group hug.  
“Even though it’s the end of this experience, we changed our histories, even if it’s just to us. We got rid of the prefix, because we used to be _his_ six wives. Nothing is certain, as the future isn’t for us to see, but all we know is that we used to be six wives, now we’re not.” Molly said, causing everyone to give a cheer. 

And so, they were no longer The Six Wives of Overlord Duke Vox. They parted ways, everything was now as they wanted it, although Alastor had something to say to the resurrected Duchesses.   
“You know you’re risen from the dead, but that means you’re going to be the age you died forever, and you can’t bear children anymore - unless there’s some sort of miracle, or compromise with someone of a third party.” Taking this advice into account, Molly, Cherri and Angel gave a nod before going off to wherever their regained lives took them.

Charlotte and Vagatha fought the system of Hell until they were allowed to marry, and opened their own rehabilitation centre, where their friends visited often. Cherri and Loona had a casual thing, enjoying wreaking havoc on Hell together. Molly found love with a new man, one of Alastor’s Viscounts - Husk, helping take care of his daughter, Niffty. Alastor and Angel married, although it did take them a little time to get up off of the floor after the others left, thus making Angel a Duchess again - but this time he wanted it. 

This time, they weren't just six wives. They were Queens of empowerment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! At least, unless you want me to put in my creator's notes (how I planned out the story) and my commentary.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, this is inspired by SiX the musical! This is pretty on brand with me, as all of my works are based off of or at least referencing songs.


End file.
